


Just A Little Thing

by LunaCeMore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, BDSM, Bottom Emma Swan, CGlo, Caregiver Little one, Domme Regina Mills, F/F, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Little Girl - Freeform, Little Space, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Domme, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Emma Swan, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time), Top Evil Queen | Regina Mills, mdlg, sexual age play, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCeMore/pseuds/LunaCeMore
Summary: Emma is triggered during a confusing therapy session and runs to Regina for help. SwanQueen endgame





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hai! So this is a one-shot I needed to get out of my head and I don't know if I'm going to continue with it or what I'm really doing with it, it just sort of fell out in response to a prompt in the SQ FF group on the book of face. At the time of uploading there isn't any sexy smut, but knowing me, I'll add it later so I'm tagging for it anyway.
> 
> Triggers: There is power exchange dynamics, mentions of BDSM and Kinks including, Praise and MDLg (Mommy Domme\little girl) kinks. If this isn't your thing, don't read this

Emma Swan angrily ripped open the glass door to Granny's and barged into the quiet cafe. It was well after dinner time, and most of the locals who would be out at such an hour were already down at Storybrooke's local pub, the Rabbit Hole. Emma noticed some time ago that Friday nights at the diner were nice and quiet, and Granny always kept her bar fully stocked. So, she figured, why fight the crowds at a loud, dark bar when all she wanted to do was relax with a drink at the end of her work-week?

It had only taken two weekends before Regina stumbled in on Emma's new weekly routine, and two more Friday nights after that before the blonde invited her friend to stay. Since that point, they'd made their "date night" every week, barring some town emergency, for nearly a year. Weeks such as this, Emma was looking forward to the numbing nothing that the bottomless glass of whiskey provided and the excellent company that came along with it.

Emma felt secure with the former Queen in a way that was like coming home, and they slipped into an easy friendship. Regina was broken in a lot of the same ways Emma was herself, and the would-be-Savior could just be herself. She could panic and rant without someone's helpful suggestions, not because the Mayor didn't have answers, but Regina understood that sometimes you need to throw a temper tantrum or break an appliance or two to let go of the pressure.

Today was a tantrum day, and Emma arrived at their spot at the end of the counter earlier than what was typical. She ordered both herself and Regina two shots of Johnnie Walker Black and then proceeded to suck hers back in an attempt to tamp down the sickening feeling mixed with arousal she'd felt for the better part of an hour.

She'd made her bi-monthly visit with the town psychiatrist, Doctor Archie Hopper, and something extremely upsetting happened during what had been, up until that point, a routine appointment. They've been working on coming to terms with the fallout of the one question that had plagued her entire life — the question of why.

She finally knew why she'd been in the system. She always thought if she knew why it would alleviate the weight she carried around with her. It would stop that empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. It would set her free.

Knowing the truth did none of those things.

Instead, it left her feeling hollow and just as lost as ever before. She had her parents, but they didn't feel like parents. They felt like roommates. Opinionated roommates. Opinionated roommates who looked at her with regret of what could have been.

So she took up with the good doctor in an attempt to figure out how she can live with feelings that make her want to run and hide. During this visit, they were discussing Emma's relationship with her mother, and the cricket said a phrase that punched Emma in the gut.

"What is it that makes you want to be a good girl, Emma?" The doctor sat closer to the edge of his chair and asked with intensity, "Do you know when this yearning began?"

The term he used paired with the word yearning ignited a spark of arousal deep within her, and the fact that it was coming from the doctor was irrelevant to how those words made her feel. "What? No." Emma gulped and shifted in her seat on the brown leather couch.

"No?" The ginger man pried, "Don't you want to be a good girl?"

Emma felt the term settle low in her belly as she tried to explain the problem she was having to the doctor, "I- I'm not a girl."

"Of course not, but you don't see yourself as their little girl?"

Emma shook her head and stood up abruptly. Her discomfort was plainly seen in her wide open expression, and she stuttered, "I think that's good for this week, Doc. I… I've got date night tonight, and I don't want to be late."

"Emma, I think you should stay; we're really getting to the heart of the matter."

"I gotta go." She picked up her red leather jacket and stuffed her arms into the sleeves before rushing out of the door.

She'd left her yellow bug in the parking lot behind the cricket's office building and power walked straight to the diner. The entire walk was filled with panic-induced beratement. How could she get turned on by something like that? Something said by Archie, no less? About her biological mother? It was sick, and the idea of the entire thing made her stomach upset.

She was finishing one of the two shots she'd ordered for Regina when the woman herself entered the near-empty cafe.

"Sorry I'm late."

"I was early," the blonde hissed as the alcohol burned down her throat.

"You've started without me, Swan." The swagger of the haughty Mayor was evident when Emma attempted to grab Regina's second shot. The brunette slapped her hand away before grabbing the small glass full of amber liquid and commanded, "Order another round." She shot back her drink and added, "And you sip yours, I need to catch up." Regina flipped the empty glass over and set it down alongside the three empties that sat in front of her friend, then took off her coat and made herself comfortable alongside the Sheriff.

There was a growing calm the Mayor noticed whenever she was in the blonde's company, and she'd grown accustomed and was comforted by its presence. Emma didn't treat her like the scary Evil Queen of legend, and although they did butt heads as the Savior came to terms with the Queen's role in how her life played out, they'd settled things in ways you do when your very existence is perpetually threatened. They saved one another. This mortal danger that loomed over them caused a bond between them deeper than trust. It was a friendship that neither of them could ever imagine. This friendship provided them each with a space to be real and honest with one another, and soon they were inseparable.

It had been strictly platonic, even though the Mayor felt certain leanings from the Savior, they had always kept things easy and light. Emma Swan was her first real friendship based in reality, and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. Not that she didn't think Emma would be interested, nor was she afraid of what others would think; she simply knew her penchant for self-sabotage and couldn't imagine losing Emma after everything they'd been through.

It was better this way.

Emma leaned back so she could look into the small order window for the tall, scantily dressed waitress. With patience running thin, she got up and went behind the counter to grab the black and gold-labeled bottle and set it down between her and her friend before retaking her seat. She upturned two of the four empty glasses, and Regina was already pouring the thick liquid into her closest glass.

"Bad day with the bug?" Regina asked knowingly.

Emma noncommittally humphed as she held up her glass and waited for Regina to clink hers to the bottom.

After downing her fourth shot, the blonde hissed as the alcohol heated her belly, burning the confusing feelings away.

Regina snatched Emma's empty and filled it and her own before downing one right after the other. She slid the empty glass back toward the blonde and said, "Alright, I'm caught up. What happened?"

Emma let out a breath as she considered how she could even begin telling the other woman what her problem was and settled on, "It's embarrassing and sexual and a little gross."

"On a scale of one to five, how gross is it?"

Emma asked to clarify, "Five is…?"

"Five is catching Charming afternoon delight."

Emma scrunched up her face at the memory that still haunted her and said, "It's Cora banging Gold level gross."

"Woo, so off the charts. Alright, lay it on me, Swan."

"I'm afraid if I tell you, it'll change how you look at me," Emma said cautiously.

"Emma, it's me. There is nothing you can say to make me change my view of you."

Emma poured herself another drink and took a small sip as the words the doctor spoke that evening hung in her head and caused a flutter in her chest. "It was an innocent thing Archie said that, kind of, sort of, maybe, possibly-"

"Spit it out."

"...Turned me on."

Surprise was all the brunette could feel, and it was painted across her dark features when she exclaimed, "The bug turned you on, sexually?"

"Not him, just the words he said, and it was confusing and gross, so I just left."

"What did he say?"

"That's the part you want to know?"

Regina poured herself another drink and replied, "That isn't all I want to know, but that's a great place to start."

Emma could feel her embarrassment crawl up her cheeks as she mulled over how honest she wanted to be with the brunette. Perhaps if she hadn't had five shots in the last half-hour, she would have been able to hold back parts of her disturbing story, but she had, and it was far too late for her to sensor herself. "We were talking about Snow and my relationship, and he framed a question as if I were a little girl, and I got turned on, and how screwed up is that?"

"What was the question, Emma?"

"He asked me if I wanted to be a… uh… good girl," Emma said and covered her hands over her eyes before adding, "It's so gross to be turned on by his words, Regina. I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye again!"

"Do you?"

Emma snapped to attention and demanded, "Do I what?"

"Do you want to be a good girl?"

"Please…" Emma begged through her embarrassment. "Please don't say that out loud."

The former Queen looked over the Savior before she asked, "Does it turn you on when I say it?"

Emma hung her head and nodded as she felt the pang of desire rip through her.

"Well, the fact that it's the words themselves and not the cricket speaking them reduces the grossness factor of this incident by ten."

"It's still a weird thing to get turned on by!"

"Miss Swan, weird does not equate gross, and the state of weirdness is entirely relative."

"Weird equates gross in this scenario, Regina! He said it in relation to my mother! The grossness factor is way off the charts on this one!"

"When I asked you if you wanted to be a good girl, did you think I was, in any way, referring to Snow?"

Emma groaned and reached for the bottle, only to be stopped with a crisp, "Nuh-uh. Answer me first, Miss Swan."

"No," Emma spat with a scowl.

"No? No what, dear?"

"No, I didn't think you were talking about Snow," Emma mockingly answered.

"But yet you still became aroused by that phrase, did you not?"

Emma nodded her head as she pointed toward the boxy bottle seeking permission from the older woman. Regina picked up the bottle Emma was fingering and refilled both their glasses, then asked, "Whose good girl did you believe I was referring?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders before picking up her shot glass and sipping back more of the warmth to numb the confusing feelings she felt inside.

"Did you assume I was asking after my good girl?"

Emma swallowed back her drink and felt the numbness spread up her body as she groaned when she said, "You really need to stop saying that, Regina."

"Is it repulsive to you to think about being my good girl, Miss Swan?"

Emma clenched her jaw as the desire broke through the alcohol barrier, and she hissed, "I wouldn't use the word repulsive."

Regina pushed her glass toward the Savior, having had all the alcohol she could handle for the moment, and asked, "What word would you use?"

Emma picked up the offered glass and sipped the liquid courage before answering, "I would use the word arousing."

Emboldened by the Savior's apparent honesty, Regina leaned in and asked, "Would you like to be my good girl, Emma?"

Emma set down her half-empty glass and turned to look at the smirking brunette. "Are you seriously giving me shit about this?"

Regina shook her head, and before she could answer, Emma went back to her drink and mumbled, "Forget it."

"I am in no way teasing you, Miss Swan."

Emma scoffed and said, "Yeah, sure."

Regina turned on the stool and faced the younger woman. She could feel her heart pounding, coursing her alcohol-infused- blood throughout her system, which clouded her thoughts and dulled her actions. The Savior was clearly upset over her little discovery, and it was evident that the blonde didn't comprehend what it was that stirred those feelings.

Regina learned long ago about Emma's desire to be praised, and at the beginning of their relationship, she may have used it as a manipulation tactic. However, as their friendship grew, giving the blonde her much needed validation gave Regina something in return. It was an intimacy with the Savior she's never had with anyone, friend or lover. It was simply this unspoken thing that they did, and judging by the blonde's reaction to that praise phrase the doctor used, Emma was still clueless about their underlying interactions.

"Emma," the Queen started, a low rumble in her voice. "I'm not making fun of you. I am asking if you would like a safe space to explore this newly discovered kink."

A worried scowl faced her before Emma asked, "You think this is a kink?"

"It could be," Regina shrugged off the blonde's worry and added, "It would explain your strong reaction."

Emma picked up the shot glass and upended its contents before asking, "And you want to what, exactly?"

Regina, noting the Savior's walls were high and thick, answered carefully, "I don't know." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and pushed all of the selfish scenarios she wanted with the Savior out of her mind before answering, "But you're safe with me."

Emma flipped over the empty glass and lined it up with the others before boldly turning towards the brunette and asked, "Are you offering to have sex with me, Madam Mayor?"

"I am not opposed to sex, Sheriff Swan."

Emma peered through suspicious slits and asked, "Have you ever had sex with a girl?"

"I've had lovers of all genders; however, what I'm offering you is intimacy. Have you ever had intimacy before?"

Emma contemplated what the Mayor was suggesting and didn't entirely understand what it was she was offering but also felt that bubbling need grow within her. "I don't think I have, no."

Regina saw the blonde's armor start to melt away, and she softened her features before tucking a stray strand behind the Savior's ear and said, "I would be honored if you would be my good girl, Miss Swan."

The amount of alcohol in her system caused Emma to lose control of her emotions, and she broke down. She didn't understand where the upset was coming from, but it wasn't a sad feeling she felt. It was happiness. Joy. A sense of belonging and it overwhelmed her.

Regina instinctively wrapped her arms around the crying Savior and pulled her into a comforting embrace. After a moment of being acutely aware that they were in a public space, Regina said in a low, soothing voice, "I'm going to use magic to take us to the manor. Is that alright, darling?"

After a tight, silent nod from the Savior, the pair were enveloped in the Queen's signature cloud of smoke and were gone. The only trace that remained was a mostly empty bottle of whiskey and a crisp fifty-dollar bill left on the countertop for their tab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: So more. I know, I'm so weak and I completely hate myself for loving this so much. It is still SFW, but do not expect that trend to continue. I have no idea where this is going or how long it will be or when I'll update again. I do have half of a third chapter written though, fyi.**

When the smoke cleared, the women were standing in the Mayor's kitchen. Emma had her arms desperately wrapped around Regina's neck as if she were to pull back and let go, she would lose the sense of safety she felt in the older woman's embrace. After a few moments, the Savior quietly asked, "Is this weird?"

Regina ran her palms up the blonde's back, under her leather jacket, and breathed out a satisfied, "No."

"Not even a little bit?"

The Mayor pulled back just enough so she could look into the melancholy face of the Savior and asked, "Does this feel weird for you?"

"Hugging you? Maybe a little." She shrugged her shoulders and added, "It feels like it isn't something I'm allowed to do."

Regina licked her lips to control the wide smile that was threatening to cross her features and replied, "You have permission to hug me, Emma, any time you feel the need, is that clear?"

Emma dropped her gaze with a look of contemplation, and Regina asked, "What's wrong, darling?"

A pink flush crawled up her cheeks before Emma shrugged her shoulders, and Regina lifted her chin so she could look her in the eye and asked, "My good girl is always honest with me, isn't she, Emma?"

An uncontrolled smile spread across Emma's face, and she gave a quick, tight nod in agreement before Regina repeated her question, "Then tell me, what's with the face?"

Emma's fingers started to nervously play with and tug at the bottom of Regina's suit blazer, and after a moment of summoning her courage, she explained in a soft voice, "I'm not used to being allowed to hug anyone, I guess. There wasn't a lot of sentimental crap when I was little, and that kinda carried on into my adulthood."

Regina figured as much, having looked into the foster system and its effects on children when the blonde first came to town. She pushed a few unruly curls away from Emma's face and asked, "May I try something magical with you?"

When Emma shrugged, giving the witch her permission, Regina held up her palm then twisted her fingers around in a showy circle, casting a spell on the younger woman. A small curious smile crossed Emma's lips as she looked around to see what the older woman had done, and when she couldn't see anything apparent, she asked, "What did you do?"

Regina felt her cheeks blush when she admitted, "I magically altered your body's mass in relation to the natural gravity of the earth."

"What? Why?"

"May I pick you up?"

"Pick me up? No, I'm way too big, Regina."

The Mayor tugged her close and soothed, "Let me try." She could see the younger woman was apprehensive and not quite comprehending what the spell had done, so she took matters into her own hands, literally, by sliding her palms under the blonde's armpits and effortlessly lifted her.

Of course, Emma panicked with being manhandled in such a way; she instinctively wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and her legs around her hips and clung to the brunette as if her life depended on it. Strong hands rubbed down the Savior's back and tucked up under her jean covered bottom to support what little weight she had. Regina gently rocked back and forth, and soon all of the tension that was in the blonde melted away, leaving her long limbs limp and dangling. Emma's head had taken up residence on Regina's shoulder, and she'd nuzzled her nose into the brunette's neck, and after a long moment, she asked, "You made me lighter?"

"Does it still feel weird?" Regina asked in a low tone. "Hugging me, that is?"

"Maybe," Emma breathed out a sigh of contentment and added, "I like it, though."

"I like it, too, Emma." Regina kissed the Savior's cheek and melted within her own satisfaction. She wanted something like this for some time but never understood precisely how good it would feel when she finally got it.

"I think I'm drunk," the blonde admitted with a hiccup.

"I know, darling."

Emma tucked her arm up between them and let her fingers play with the top button of Regina's shirt before allowing the nervous habit to spread into noticeable fidgeting.

"What is it, baby?"

"Am I still your good girl?"

"Of course you are, darling."

"Even if I'm all the way drunk?"

"No matter what you do, my little Emma is always my good girl," Regina said and hugged the woman in her arms tighter and whispered, "Always."

She felt the blonde relax as she accepted her reassurance then asked, "It feels like it may be time for sleep, darling. Would you like to stay over?"

A silent lazy nod responded, and Regina slowly made her way upstairs to put the sleepy blonde to bed. She considered, for the briefest of moments, taking the woman to her own bedroom, but didn't wish to cloud the situation with expectations. Instead, she carried the Savior into the guest bedroom and made an effort to set her down on the bed.

A quiet little whine came from the Savior as she was gently placed on the edge of the bed. The whine stopped as soon as the woman's feet touched the floor as if Emma had reigned herself back in with purpose, and Regina noticed the growing scowl across fair features almost immediately.

"What is it?"

Emma silently shrugged but avoided eye contact. Feeling the younger woman's turmoil, Regina didn't push her to discuss it but reminded her that she wouldn't be judged. "You're safe with me, my darling."

Emma shrugged again, and Regina decided to distract her by focusing her attention on something external and conjured a pair of bright yellow flannel pajamas. They were short shorts and an oversized top and had an embroidered Tigger from Winnie the Pooh on the bottom of the short's leg.

As expected, Emma's attention was drawn to the overly soft material, and a surprised voice asked, "Are these yours? I kind of always imagined you were a satin and lace kind of woman."

Regina chuckled, "You've imagined my sleepwear, Miss Swan?"

Wide surprise looked up at the brunette before she quickly denied, "No!" Green eyes slightly rolled as she amended, "Maybe, but it wasn't in a creepy way."

"Were these idol curiosities, or were they fantasies?"

"Generalized assumptions," Emma answered carefully.

"Correct assumptions," Regina said before adding, "My little Sheriff is always so smart, isn't she?" She poked the tip of her finger off the end of the blonde's nose and returned the wide beaming smile she got from the Savior before asking, "Do you require assistance in getting changed, darling?"

She practically held her breath as Emma processed the question and felt her hopes fall when a blonde head shook no. Despite wanting to provide care to the Savior, Regina stuffed her own desires away and put Emma's comfort and well being first, and kissed her on her forehead.

"Alright, darling, I'll get changed real quick myself, but then I'll be back to tuck you in; how does that sound?"

A surprised smile crossed Emma's face as she looked up at the older woman and said, "Kind of awesome!"

Regina chuckled and said, "Chop chop, Sheriff, I'll be right back." She turned, with slight hesitation, and left the guest room, closing the door behind her.

Emma watched the older woman slip out of the bedroom and felt a longing for her almost immediately. Irritated by that fact, she clumsily began pulling off her clothes. She noticed that her underwear was drenched with her desire and wondered what exactly this intimacy the Mayor spoke of entailed. Would they cross their lines of friendship and become lovers? She wasn't sure how she felt about that. On the one hand, Regina was amazing. She was fire and fury and fiercely protected the people closest to her with a blazing retribution. She was her best friend. Her closest confidant. Her son's other mother.

But she was also soft and nurturing, and her love ran far deeper than appearances would suggest. She felt safe with the Mayor. Almost treasured. She considered her the one person she could turn to in every situation.

In the time that they cultivated their friendship, Emma has grown to rely on Regina. Trust her in ways, few before her ever managed. The woman was her anchor in the rough seas that were living her life as the Savior. She was vital to keeping her sanity in the chaos that was their lives. Would sex ruin that? Would whatever Regina meant by the term intimacy destroy what they had? Was she willing to chance it?

Emma slipped off her soiled underwear and felt the burning desire between her legs and thought, for just a second, what the Mayor's hands would feel like there. Would she be rough and demanding as she is to the world, pulling pleasure out of her at her whim? Or would she be the gentle woman Emma knows in private; careful, and attentive, seeking to heighten their experience together? Either way, Emma felt her body respond, and with a roll of the eyes, she went into the bathroom to clean herself up.

After she was sufficiently clean and thoroughly dressed, she plopped down on the edge of the bed, uncertain as to what else to do with herself. She noticed instantly how springy the mattress felt and realized Regina's spell was still in full effect. She bounced a little on the edge and easily caught air, and in her clouded mind, an idea came to the forefront. As silly as it was, it wasn't something she'd ever afforded herself as a kid as there was no way any of her fosters would have put up with jumping on the bed.

She climbed up onto the full-sized mattress and stood up. She felt a little uneasy being so high, but soon gained confidence and started to bounce. The bed easily took her significantly diminished weight and flung her higher and higher into the air. She bounced down onto her behind, then back up onto her feet, and laughed as joy from the activity filled her completely. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have dared act out in such a way, being the controlled Sheriff that she was, but the alcohol in her system freed her of such tightly bound restraint, and she relished in the feeling of flight. This was definitely something she missed out on, and this spell was the perfect excuse to be a little naughty.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina returned to her bedroom with a wide satisfied smile. Despite the murky feeling of her slight intoxication, she felt her elation grow that only ever occurred within the blonde's presence. Emma seemingly accepted their shift in dynamic and eased into the role Regina wanted of her. They needed to discuss what this change meant to her and their friendship, but she was entirely confident that they would be effortlessly moving into the next phase of their relationship. Emma was her dearest friend, her only friend if she was honest, and the thought of losing her genuinely terrified her, but the warmth she felt as the Sheriff melted into her was worth it. She never fully understood what having this dynamic would feel like, and she was overwhelmed with her excitement.

As she chose her nightwear, she considered wearing something a little risque to bed, to perhaps give the Savior a small peek at what she could have in the near future but settled on a red long sleeve nightshirt and a matching pair of satin pants. If she were to wear something skimpy, the only teasing would be to herself, and she was already turned on with no need to stoke the flames.

She was partially dressed when she heard a loud thump that sounded wholly out of place and froze in order to listen more attentively. When silence followed more eerily still silence, Regina felt a knot of concern grow within her and abandoned what she was doing in favor of checking on her little guest.

When she arrived at the door to the spare bedroom, it was slightly ajar, so she tentatively pushed it in as she called the Savior's name.

When the door opened to reveal the room, she didn't see the blonde in the immediate area. So she turned toward the bathroom to look for her. As she pushed open the wood door, she heard a groan come from behind her, which drew her attention back to the opposite side of Emma's bed.

A blonde crown poked up, and Regina rushed to the far side of the room to see the Savior lifting herself up off of the floor.

"Oh! Emma!" Regina's focus was pulled to the blonde's head as Emma instinctively placed her palm to the back of her skull. "What happened, sweetheart?"

Emma shook her head to clear the fog a little and looked up into worried brown eyes only to feel her cheeks grow red with embarrassment. She was hurt, not much, but enough, and she'd done something foolish and careless and dragged Regina away from what she was doing and worried her needlessly.

"Nothing," Emma said, pulling away from Regina's probing touches.

"Tell me, darling, did you trip?" Regina didn't pay any mind to Emma's clear avoidance; her caregiving tendencies when it came to the blonde overtook her senses. Picking her up, despite her squirming, she sat her down on her lap as she took a seat on the edge of the bed to look her over. Her hand ran around the back of the blonde's head, and when Emma winced, she inspected the area a little more gingerly and discovered a small lump.

Without seeking permission, she held her hand above the warm area and cast a healing spell to take away the blonde's pain, then wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

After a moment, Emma relaxed into the arms that held her. She still felt stupid for causing the accident that hurt her, but her head no longer hurt, and the incident had cleared away most of her previous intoxication. Enough so that she noticed Regina wasn't wearing any pants to speak of. This small distraction pulled her attention away from the gentle rocking and firm hold she was wrapped up in. She noticed everything about this new bare legged Regina she could. How warm she was, everywhere she touched. She dropped her hand down and casually ran her fingertips over Regina's outer thigh. Her skin was soft, and she bit her bottom lip to prevent any unexpected sounds from escaping. It felt good, really good, and she wanted to feel more.

Regina didn't seem bothered by her tentative touches, so she slid her hand up around the brunette's hip to casually see what kind of underwear she had on under the long sleeve top she was wearing. When her fingers made their way up to her waist, she pulled back her hand as if the discovery of Regina not wearing underwear had physically burned her skin. Her shock was apparent when the woman herself asked, "What's wrong, my darling?"

Emma shook her head, then wrapped her arms up around Regina's back and tried desperately to think of anything but the Mayor's bare sex. Of course, that was entirely impossible because Regina had absolutely no underwear on, and Emma was sitting on her lap while she had absolutely no underwear on! Who could think of anything other than the fact that Regina Mills had no underwear on?!

She felt her body temperature spike as she thought about what she would do with the Mayor in such a state and squirmed uncomfortably on the brunette's lap. She wanted more than simple thigh caresses and hugs. She wanted to know what the woman smelled like, what she tasted like. What kind of sounds she made as she was pushed to her peak. She seemed like a screamer, at least that's how Emma imagined her to be, and she wanted to know all of the ways she would come undone.

She suddenly felt unsure of herself, poorly remembering what the Mayor had said about offering intimacy. What did intimacy mean? Did it mean walking around and having lap cuddles with no pants on? Did it mean Emma wasn't allowed to explore her in all of the ways she wanted to? Uncertainty crept in, causing an anxious turmoil within her, so the brunette rubbed the flat of her palm over her spine to soothe her before asking again, "Talk to me, Emma."

"You don't have pants on," Emma said barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, my little Sheriff needs to speak up. I can't hear her."

Emma cleared her throat and swallowed down her apprehension, and said in a firmer tone, "You don't have pants on."

"Well, I was getting changed and heard my little Emma fall down. Are you going to tell me what happened, or am I to assume in your drunken stupor you took a swan dive into the floorboards?"

"That's a far better image than what actually happened, so I'm going to let you think that, sure."

"Emma," Regina scolded in a low tone. "What do good girls do?"

Emma shrugged slightly and pressed firmly back into the Mayor, effectively hiding her worried scowl from the reprimand.

Regina's hand slid up Emma's bare thigh and gripped her hip just under her shorts and explained, "Good girls always tell the truth, don't they, Emma?"

Emma really didn't want to admit to jumping on the bed, and she really really didn't want to fess up to catching too much air before an ill-placed landing that caused the topple to the hardwood floor, so she brought the conversation back to something that was far less embarrassing for her. "You don't have any undies on either."

Regina shifted noticeably and answered, "That's more interesting to you, is it, darling?"

Emma nodded her head slowly against the older woman's chest and noticed her breasts, free from the confines of a bra, were erect and entirely inviting, and a shiver ran the length of her body. Regina cupped the back of her head and said in a low tone, "Is it too chilly for you, dear?"

Emma placed her hand back down on Regina's outer thigh and said, "I'm not cold." Emboldened by Regina's lack of reprimand, she slid her hand to the top of the bare leg and pushed aside the thin fabric that hid away the parts Emma wanted to view.

Regina's breath hitched, then hummed low in her chest before she asked, "Is my little Sheriff hot, perhaps?"

Emma licked her lips and nodded her head tightly, daring not to make too much of a disturbance. Regina cupped the back of her head and breathily spoke into her ear, "Would you like to see what kind of mess you made, little girl?"

Emma groaned as the knot in her stomach ripped a heated strip through her sex, and she nodded her answer. A breathy sigh heated her ear, and it was the first real indication of Regina's arousal, which made Emma moan, "Jesus fuck!"

A quick pat to Emma's thighs and Regina gave her first command, "On your knees, Sheriff."

Once Emma slid off her lap, she carefully lowered herself to the floor, all the while wide green eyes were pinned to Regina's thighs. The Mayor licked her lips as she slowly spread her knees, dark eyes taking in every minute detail of the Savior's reaction. "Give me your hand, little one."

Emma looked up, startled as if she'd forgotten Regina was there, and slowly offered up her hand. Regina took it in hers and moved closer to the edge of the bed, knowing the comforter would be stained easily with her desire, then pulled the blonde closer, sliding both of their hands between her trembling thighs. After a moment, Emma took over the slow exploration and slipped between the dark patch of curls, and her eyes grew wide as her fingers pressed into the molten heat of the Queen, and she looked up and asked, "Is that because of me?"

Regina nodded her head simply because she didn't have the breath in her lungs to speak. She gasped as the Savior's fingers skated down over her pulsing lips, causing her knees to part a little further. "Oh, that's it, good girl, just like that!" Regina exclaimed as she arched her spine and dropped her head back.

Emma was well aware of how ready the Mayor was, but asked, just to be sure it was okay, "May I enter you?"

Regina didn't want to rush what they were doing, but her body was betraying her will when her head nodded her permission. She groaned in satisfaction as long probing fingers pressed into her, and she let go of her control.

"Holy shit, you're so tight!" Emma exclaimed as warm, slick walls closed in around her pumping fingers. She moved closer, pushing the Mayor's thighs to give herself room, then lifted one of Regina's knees up, forcing the woman to lay back on the bed as Emma got into a position to fuck her. She needed to hear what the older woman's climax sounded like and could tell she was nearing her peak.

Emma leaned down and licked from where her knuckle was buried inside the Mayor to the apex of her sex, and when she reached the top, she wrapped her lips around the hard nub she found. Pumping into the slick opening, she lapped up the juices that were spread all over her sex.

She noticed Regina's thighs were butterflied on either side of her head, her hips thrusting into each pump of Emma's fingers, and her hands were anchored into the bed's comforter. Emma noted that the brunette never looked more beautiful. The veins in the Mayor's neck were bulging with strain when her entire body seized up. Her walls clamped down around Emma's fingers as a guttural scream escaped Regina's throat when she climaxed.

It was everything Emma had ever imagined and more, and she was sorry it had come to an end so quickly. She watched as the Mayor came down off of her high, her rapid breaths causing her chest to rise and fall in quick succession. Emma could feel the pulsing aftershocks gently squeeze her fingers, still buried deep within the Mayor, and she began stroking the soft walls.

A hand reached between Regina's thighs and stilled Emma's gentle probing, and a whimper sounded at being denied giving the brunette more pleasure.

Regina sat up and took hold of the Savior's jaw, drawing her close before kissing her firmly against her mouth. When she pulled back, she looked intently over Emma's features and said, "You are my good girl, Miss Swan. Do you understand?"

A satisfying warmth settled over the Savior as the words of her ownership were declared, and she grinned up at the Mayor. "What about you?"

A warm hand pushed messy blonde away from Emma's face, and with a satisfied smile, she answered, "And I'm yours."

"You'd be my good girl?"

"No, darling, I'd be your Mommy." Regina noticed the confused look overshadow the blonde's features and clarified, "If that's something you want. My honor title can be up to you, but I'd like to love and care for you. I'd like to belong to you as much as you belong to me. Would you like that?"

Emma considered it and was uncertain how she felt about the terms Regina was using and couldn't clear her mind to sufficiently think about what the Mayor was asking of her, so she shrugged her shoulders.

Regina could see the overwhelmed look in the Savior's face and tucked away her hopes for another day and said, "That's alright, darling. We can discuss it another time. May I tuck you in?"

Emma gave her a tight nod, then lifted her arms to show she wanted to be picked up, and once Regina complied, Emma hugged her tight and whispered into her ear, "I like being your good girl."

Regina smiled as she whispered back, "No matter what you decide, you'll always be my good girl, Miss Swan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Surprise :) 2020 is stupid so I hope this helps xxo

Emma was startled from a restful sleep, her alcohol-induced buzz, now a dull ache in the back of her head. She wracked her muddied memory of the evening that led up to going to bed and blinked her sleepy eyes so they would adjust to the dark faster. Sprawling her fingers over the soft comforter, she remembered the way this blanket felt on the backs of her hands as they were tucked up under Regina's thighs.

Regina's soft, nude thighs.

Sitting upright in the large empty bed, she suddenly recalled all of the non-friend things she and Regina did the previous evening. Remembering how Regina looked spread open, clear desire clinging to dark, wet curls, closing her eyes, she let out a small whimper. The sounds Regina made echoed in her mind's eye, and a familiar pull of desire tugged at her lower abdomen. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she flopped back against the soft luxurious pillow. Knowing how the Queen tasted caused her mouth to water and her legs squeeze together with want. Slipping her fingers down under the comforter, she pressed them into the soft cotton of her night shorts. Feeling how wet she was, she remembered how Regina's tight opening wrapped around her fingers, and she bit her bottom lip to prevent a moan from escaping.

Emma's eyes slammed tight as she recalled how Regina had tucked her into bed. How sweet and loving she'd been, in a way Emma had never felt before. Sure, since becoming friends with the woman, Regina had always been gentle and warm toward Emma, but this felt different. She recalled how the Mayor's strong hands felt holding her as she rocked her in her arms. How she fussed over Emma's injuries and how she took charge of the situation and eased her pain. She remembered how safe she felt with Regina, and Emma's heavy breathing reached its peak as she reached her own. Covering her mouth, she muffled her cries of release into the stillness of the dark.

It didn't take Regina Mills long to realize Emma had left the manor in the wee hours of the morning. It took her longer to come to the conclusion that Emma had no intention of giving her an explanation on the matter, and for the remainder of the weekend, she desperately avoided looking at the silent face of her phone, longing for messages she wasn't receiving. She'd spent the entire weekend in supersonic cleaning mode and detailed every inch of the mansion with fine attention.

The entire world was silent of Emma Swan.

Come Monday, Regina had herself convinced that all she did was get Emma liquored up and took her home for the night. The blonde had been in such a state at the bar, and Regina's need to feel control over the younger woman struck a chord. How those green eyes looked up at her with all the trust in the world, and what did Regina do? She did what she always does, took what she wanted without thought or care for anything but herself. Her selfish desire controlled every aspect of their night together, down to taking her pleasure from the blonde and leaving the girl frustrated and alone.

No wonder she escaped in the middle of the night.

Going over her schedule for the day, she realized she had a security meeting with both Emma and her father, Prince Charming, that afternoon.

Everything within her wanted to reschedule for another day. A day when she wasn't feeling the embarrassment of her current situation. The confusion and frustration of losing the one friend she had in this world over a silly, impulsive drunken encounter. Knowing the meeting was of dire importance, she huffed at the awkward position she was in and silently chastised herself for her selfish incompetence.

She had to work with this woman. She shared a child with this woman. Emma was her friend! What the hell was she thinking?

I swear I will never drink whiskey ever again!

Letting her eyelids fall, she remembered big green orbs looking up at her from the floor of the spare bedroom. The way she clung to her when she picked her up and the baby powder smell of the blonde as toned arms wrapped around her. She felt weak with need as she longed to feel the woman in her arms once again, knowing that it would never be.

Emma made her decision. She left. She didn't care to even ease the worrying mind of the Queen with a fancy, "Got home safely," or a cheery, "That was a mistake, and you're an awful human being!" No. Regina got complete and total radio silence.

So she did what she felt was best, and gave Emma the space she seemingly desired. No matter how badly it hurt to let go of that hope of things that could have been. She would miss the sarcastic banter and trust they'd built. Trust that was broken in the span of a handful of shots.

Had she been that drunk?

"Does it still feel weird?" Regina asked in a low tone. "Hugging me, that is?"

"Maybe," Emma breathed out a sigh of contentment and added, "I like it, though."

"I like it, too, Emma."

Emma was present. During Regina's cyclone-cleaning event over the weekend, she picked apart every word she said, every caress, every silent look, everything from the evening that could explain away the blonde's behavior or shine a light on what went wrong. Regina imagined every slight and inflection and studied how anything and everything she said could be misinterpreted. Eventually, Emma would be forced to talk to her, and she wanted to explain away any and all arguments that would inevitably come up.

Could she still fix this?

David arrived in a timely fashion, and Regina hadn't realized how much she'd wanted to see the Savior until the woman didn't show up for their meeting. David informed the Queen that Emma was running late and they would need to start without her.

A cold sinking feeling fell in the pit of Regina's stomach, but she silently nodded an acknowledgment to the Prince and took a seat behind her desk, gesturing for him to take one of the empty chairs in front of her. If the man knew anything about what happened, he was playing it close to the chest, and they promptly got to work. Feeling the blush crawl up her cheeks as she imagined what Emma said to her parents. She was uncertain of how much detail the blonde would give to them about their intimacy and that scarce speculative knowledge consumed her.

After Regina had gone to the edge of the worst-case scenario Snow-reactions and twenty minutes of partially paying attention to the endless droning of the witless Prince, the door to Regina's office burst open, and a disheveled blonde stumbled through, cutting off David's rant about stop-signage cost and the common-sense of his kingdom.

Regina's mask of indifference slipped when she saw the state of the Savior and wanted nothing more than to toss the Prince out of her office and ease whatever was stressing her Princess. Willing her mask back into place, she spared a final glance at the blonde when the woman quietly apologized for being late. The greens of Emma's eyes were bright against the stinging red of her visible upset, and Regina felt torn between wanting to comfort the younger woman and holding fast to her cool detachment.

As it always did, the detachment won out. The rest of the meeting took a chilly professional feel, and when it was finally over, Regina dismissed the pair with a lazy wave of her hand. Emma hadn't contributed to the discussion in the slightest, and Regina was not in the frame of mind to compel her to talk when it was clear her worst fears were being realized in vivid technicolor.

It was the scratching of her pen as she signed her name in an elegant script that filled the still silence of her office when the door on the other side of the room clicked closed. Dread filled her completely, and instead of dealing with the devastation of her heartbreak, she focused vehemently on her work.

After several long moments in the quiet of her office, a pair of black boots silently inched into her peripheral. Regina recognized the scuffed-up leather of the footwear, and she stopped her pen mid-stroke. Dark eyes flicked up to see an uncertain Swan standing awkwardly next to the desk.

Confused and slightly startled, Regina asked, "Miss Swan?"

Emma stood, eyes downcast, fingers fidgeting, displaying her anxiety loud and clear. She was making herself stand there. A forced effort to be in her presence. The moment Regina realized the Savior disappeared in the middle of the night, a blanket of dread settled over her, and with Emma forcing herself to be alone with her in her office, that slight nagging turned into full blown panic.

Instead of answering for herself, the blonde took a tentative step closer. Another step and Emma was standing next to Regina. The Queen rolled the chair back and looked up, perplexed, waiting for some semblance of explanation when Emma opened her mouth and hesitantly asked, "You… said... I could have hugs any time I felt like I wanted one."

Unable to mask the surprise in her voice, Regina asked, "Do you feel like you want one?"

With a quick shake of her head, Emma admitted quietly, "I do want one."

Realizing Emma was expressing her needs in no uncertain terms, Regina got up from her computer chair and stood in front of the Savior, arms open. Leaving the last few steps before the women could embrace up to Emma, Regina watched in awe as the Sheriff slid into her embrace like she belonged there. The Mayor cupped the Savior's head and whispered with relief, "When you left, I thought..."

"I know." A small voice apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm an over-thinker."

Rubbing the blonde's back, Regina reassured, "I know you are, Darling."

Pale arms wrapped around her neck, and then the wiry frame of the Savior melted into Regina's embrace. For the first time in days, Regina was able to breathe. The worry she felt lifted from her chest, and she hugged the blonde tighter, suddenly feeling like if she let go, Emma would disappear.

Noticing the brunette's upset, Emma whispered, "Did you need a hug, too?"

Regina nodded her head and let out a deep breath, and said, "Yes, Miss Swan. I definitely needed your hugs."

Emma pulled back before looking up at Regina and said, "I'm sorry, I just left the way I did. I don't want you to think I left because of anything we did."

Unable to stop the question from falling from her mouth, Regina asked, "Why did you leave then?"

"I felt happy."

"You were happy, so you… what? Left?"

A blonde head nodded when green eyes lowered with embarrassment before a mumbled explanation replied, "Any time I've ever really been happy, the other shoe drops, and I get smacked back into reality. I started thinking about all the things that could happen to smack me back to reality, and there's some really bad stuff that could happen, Regina."

Regina cupped the Savior's cheek and asked, "What's the absolute worst thing you thought of?"

Emma rolled her eyes a little and huffed her entire body in a soft groan before begrudgingly admitting, "I don't want to tell you because I don't really think it."

"I think you should tell me anyway."

"Do I have to?"

A gentle smile crossed red-painted lips, and the Queen hissed, "Yes."

"Really?"

Regina leaned in and whispered, "Be a good girl and tell Mommy what's the worst fear you had."

Emma swallowed thickly as the Queen pulled back away and said, "Jesus Christ, Regina, that's hot."

"Tell me."

The command was a bit stronger, and Emma cleared her voice before answering, "The worst thing that I can think happening is that we start this and I get all the way invested and mess something up, and you change your mind, and we still have to deal with one another with Henry and with work and our family situation is pretty well joined at the hip, and there's no way I wouldn't see you like all the time, and I'd die a little tiny bit every time I did."

Regina hummed, placing her finger to her chin in contemplation before nodding her head and said, "I can see how that could be a problem."

A worried look crossed the blonde's features before she asked, "You can?"

"Uh-huh," Regina replied before explaining further, "I think that is a fairly likely scenario if we do not communicate our thoughts and feelings." Her finger hooked under the blonde's dimpled chin, lifting her up to meet the dark gaze of the Queen. "So, I suppose that means we are going to have to talk about our feelings when we have them and not hold onto thoughts until things start to hurt. Do you think we can do that, Miss Swan?"

"But what if I mess up?"

"If you ever do anything that resembles messing up, I'll be sure to discuss the matter with you."

"What if it's so bad…"

Dark eyes pinned the blonde with a look the Mayor knew was effective and cut her off, "Do you trust me, Miss Swan?"

"I - I do."

"I want you to believe me when I tell you there is nothing you can do to mess up that we can not talk about and fix, but you can't keep things from me. Can I trust you to tell me when something is wrong?"

A blonde head nodded, and Regina firmed up her tone and laid a proper command, "Use your words."

"You can trust me, Regina."

The Mayor cupped the Savior's cheek and reassured, "I know I can, princess."

During the first months that the Sheriff was in town, Regina did extensive research via Sidney Glass on everything to do with Emma, her career, life, and past, and she knew the woman's fear stemmed from being abandoned by more than just her birth parents, even if that wasn't the entirety of the truth. Emma Swan had several opportunities to be placed in homes, and none of those families ever went through with the full adoption for one reason or another. Regina could imagine that Emma's issues with commitment stemmed from these blatant issues.

Cupping the Savior's cheek, Regina leaned in and whispered, "I understand you, Miss Swan. I'd like the opportunity to explore this little side if you allow it." Bloodshot eyes darted disbelievingly between clear brown, and Regina asked, "Because no matter what, you're the Savior, and I'm your Evil Queen."

Crimson colored the Sheriff's cheeks when a devious smirk crept across her lips before she asked, "You're my Queen?"

With her tongue darting out quickly to lick her lip, the Mayor's eyes dropped to Emma's own before she agreed, "You were born in my kingdom, under my rule." Her voice dropped an octave before she added, "I am your Queen."

Covering her mouth with the back of her hand, Emma burst into giggles and said, "I like that. My Queen."

Regina took the opportunity and playfully tickled the Sheriff's sides, making the younger woman genuinely laugh, twisting to pull away. A strong hand grabbed the trim waist with authority, pulling her in, she asked, "Let your Queen cook for you tonight, little one. Would you like that?"

Instantly all of the playfulness was gone, and wide green eyes searched dilated brown. "Will you make lasagna?"

Regina nodded with a satisfied smile, "With the red pepper flakes to give it some kick?"

Emma vigorously nodded and said, "I'd like that."

Poking a pale, freckled nose, Regina said, "Anything for my little princess!"


	5. Chapter 5

After saying reluctant goodbyes, Regina rushed home to start dinner. With muscle memory taking over, she managed to get a perfectly crafted, extra cheesy, lasagna ready for the oven in no time. While their meal cooked, she fussed over what she would wear and wondered what expectations the Savior had for the evening. When the blonde left her for the afternoon, she was particularly cuddly, and Regina did not want her to go. With a promise of seeing one another that evening, they were able to go back to work, albeit distracted for the rest of the afternoon.

Choosing a business casual pantsuit that accentuated some of her better attributes, she used magic to dress after meticulously showering, making sure she was presentable for the possibility of anything. Feeling like a raging teen, she felt the heat pour off of her sex. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the possibility of any sort of sexual contact away. She would be taking Emma's cues and following Emma's lead as to what happens or doesn't happen that evening, or any other evening for that matter.

Pulling their dinner from the oven, she heard the front door unlock, and her dinner guest call out, "Hey! I'm uh… Here!"

Wiping her hands on a tea towel, Regina called back, "Why are you yelling in my house, Miss Swan?" After a moment of silence, the blonde poked her head into the kitchen and said, "Sorry. I just used Henry's key like always, but then I wasn't sure if I should have, and then it was too late, so I…"

Emma tentatively stepped through the archway revealing the baby powder blue dress she was wearing with a matching pair of Keds, one of which was coming untied. Rounding the center island, Regina wrapped her arms around the Savior, cutting her off. "Of course, it's okay to come in." Pulling away, she teased, "Perhaps we should get you your own set, so you don't keep stealing my sons."

Emma shrugged her shoulder, "I know where the spare is; I don't have to use Henry's."

Uncertain if this was a commitment wall, Regina didn't want to push it with her and changed the subject, "Are you hungry?"

A nervous chuckle escaped the Sheriff, and she said, "Yeah! I'm starving! I haven't eaten."

"This afternoon? Or today?"

"Since Saturday."

"That's almost three days, Emma Swan!" The surprise couldn't be masked, and Emma grew rigid in her arms. In an effort to put her at ease, Regina swallowed the startling realization about the younger woman's eating habits and kissed her on the forehead. When she pulled back, she was the epitome of calm and cooed, "It's time I've fed my little Swan, now, isn't it?"

Almost as if Emma's eyes grew larger and more round, she looked up at the Mayor and asked, "You're going to feed me?"

"Would my little Swan like that?"

A pink flush crawled up the sides of Emma's cheeks when she shyly nodded.

"Alright, let me finish up putting the dishes away, and dinner should be ready." Turning, she crossed the kitchen to where the partially damp mixing bowls were drying and then toweled them off before putting them away. As she did, she said over her shoulder to an awkward Sheriff, "The Apple Mug Pies will be ready soon as well."

"You made a pie? How did you have time to make pie on top of dinner?"

Regina poked the tip of her finger off the end of the blonde's nose on her way by to check on their dessert and said, "Mommies manage their time better than little girls. Grab a couple of plates, please." Regina pointed to the cabinet where the dinner plates could be found, and when the blonde made a motion to retrieve the items, the Mayor grabbed a knife from the block and started slicing their dinner up into manageable pieces. The lasagna was sitting and had been for what seemed like just long enough because when Regina lifted each piece out for plating, the pieces came out entirely intact.

"That smells amazing, Regina."

The Mayor sliced into the piece she intended for herself and scooped up a bite onto a fork before airplane-ing it into the blonde's mouth. Emma instantly opened her mouth and took the piece in, but as soon as she closed her lips around the fork, she hissed and exclaimed around the molten hot bite, "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

In horror, Regina cried, "Oh! Sweetheart! Spit it out!"

Waving her hand and deeply breathing into her wide open mouth, the blonde shook her head before the bite was cool enough for her to chew it and swallow it down. "It's good!"

"I'm sorry! I should have anticipated how hot it is."

"It's okay, Regina."

"You didn't burn yourself?"

"Oh, it definitely burned, but just the one side of my tongue. I can definitely eat my dinner on the not burned side. It's fine."

Regina turned and got a glass from the cabinet and filled it with the purified water from the face of her refrigerator, then handed it to Emma with a direct instruction, "Drink."

As if the brunette had cast a spell compelling her to do just that, Emma took the offered beverage and drank back the cool liquid, easing the slight discomfort in her mouth.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Emma replied shyly, unused to being fussed over in such a way.

Unable to keep her hands to herself, Regina pushed back a piece of Emma's hair that was threatening to go into her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

Emma noticed all of the touches and looks Regina was giving her and asked, "This is really a thing for you, isn't it?"

"What is, darling?"

"This, uh," Emma stumbled over the wording of what she should call this thing they were doing, "...um this Mommy thing. Like you like it, not just because I like it, huh?"

A blush crawled across the Mayor's features, but she nodded her response. "I do."

"What is it about it that you like?"

Dark eyes dropped to the floor as if the answer to that question would be written there before taking a deep breath and answered, "I like feeling needed and useful."

"Useful? So it isn't a kinky sex thing?"

"It doesn't have to be."

"Okay, what does it have to be?"

Regina pulled out place settings for both of them and handed Emma her fork before watching in amazement as the blonde dug straight into her meal on the island counter. Deciding against instructing the younger woman into a more formal setting in the dining room, Regina sliced into her dinner right where it was before asking, "I want control over your eating habits."

Emma stopped mid-scoop and looked up before asking, "Uh, what?"

"You don't eat enough, and what you do consume is garbage. I want a say over what you eat."

After a moment, Emma's stunned look broke, and she agreed, "Okay."

"And when," Regina added before quickly placing a cheesy bite into her mouth.

Emma chuckled at the sly negotiating tactics of the Mayor and asked, "Is that all you want? Is to feed a starving savior?"

Regina motioned to the blonde's near-empty plate and asked, "More?"

"Yes, my Queen."

The title hung heavy over the brunette as she wedged out another square of pasta for her guest. So many lips have uttered that title, but none ever made her feel the weight of it before. Both possessive and subservient, the way the words rolled off the Sheriff's tongue sparked a heat low in her abdomen. As she slid the new piece onto Emma's plate, she met her gaze and said, "That's not all I want, Miss Swan, but it's one hell of a start."

Tapping the side of the Savior's plate, she said, "Eat up, sweetheart."

With a sly smirk, Emma began cutting up her food into bite-sized pieces and said, "A girl could get used to this."

A warm hand covered Emma's free hand when a deep voice replied, "My girl should get used to this."

"So have we abandoned the idea of needing this to be a sexy kink thing? Or are we still negotiating?"

A chuckle erupted from the Mayor, and she reiterated, "I'm not opposed to sex, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, every time you use that tone in your voice, it.." Emma closed her eyes and skipped over the quiet parts, "...and when you call me yours…" Licking her lips to stop herself from gushing, she finished, "Yeah, and how you look at me…"

"How do I look at you, darling?"

"And when you call me darling!" Emma exclaimed before answering, "You look like you want to eat me up."

Regina stood up to her full height, and in her heels, she had three full inches on the blonde in her flats; Looking down on the Savior, Regina asked, "How does that make you feel?"

"Like I want to let you," Emma added quietly, "It's a little scary."

Swallowing hard, Regina slipped a hand around the blonde's thin waist to put her at ease and replied, "You're safe with me, Miss Swan."

Emma let out a deep breath and nodded her agreement, "I know I am."

"But you're still scared of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Regina. I've put my trust in the wrong people before, so…"

"So you think I'm going to do to you what they've done?"

Emma rolled her eyes and huffed, "No! It's really hard to trust my gut because my gut has been wrong before. I know you. I know you'd never intentionally hurt me. So my gut is on board, but my brain is all like, 'what are you stupid?' and my heart is like, 'Nah, this feels great! Let's do this forever!' This is so a me-thing and not an us-thing."

A smirk crossed the brunette, and she teased, "Your heart wants to do this with me forever, huh?"

"Oh, did I say that part out loud?"

"That isn't a no, darling."

Another roll of the eyes and Emma whined, "You know what I mean."

Lifting the blonde's chin with a bent finger, Regina replied, "I know what you say. Mean what you say, and I'll know what you mean."

"I want to give you control over whatever you want control over, and I want you to feed me whenever you want to feed me, and I want you to use that spell to make me light so you can carry me around because it makes me feel little, and I really like feeling little and cared for with you."

"Is that all?"

Emma leaned in and whispered, "And I want to be your good girl."

"No matter what, little Swan, you're always my good girl."

"And forehead kisses? Can I add that?"

"May," Regina corrected.

"May? May what?"

"May you add forehead kisses."

A deep blush flushed the Savior's cheeks, and the warmth spread to other parts of her body. Liking the way Regina corrected her, she complied with the direction, "May... I... add forehead kisses to my list of wants, my Queen?"

"You may," Regina replied and pecked a quick kiss just under a blonde hairline.

"May I add other kisses to my wants list?" Curiosity got the best of her, and she felt semi-comfortable asking for such a thing from her friend.

"You may have any kisses you desire, my little Swan."

Green eyes dropped to plum lips, "May I have other things?"

A warm hand caressed the Savior's pale cheek, "What would you like, my dear?"

Emma's eyes rolled back, closing her lids before she leaned forward and whispered, "May I touch you." Lips grazed the tender skin just below Regina's earlobe, and the Queen gasped, losing herself in the pleasure.

"May I, my Queen?" Emma breathed before nipping at the brunette's jawline.

With a twist of the fingers, Regina cast the Light as a Feather spell and magically reduced the Savior's weight by altering her mass index. Extending her neck to give Emma access and permission to explore her sensitive neck muscles, she savored the Sheriff.

At her most vulnerable.

With teeth grazing over her veins, Regina remembered time with the huntsman. When she first took him, he attempted to protect his neck from her relentless marking. He protected his kill zone because he did not trust her, and he was right not to. She took his heart; he was hers in every other way, but still, his primal instincts overcame the power of that magicked heart, and he was able to resist her. To protect himself.

She felt the Savior's teeth bite into her flesh, and she trusted her more noticeably than she had before. Throughout their friendship and even enemyship, they'd relied upon one another and trusted each other. The trust she felt in those life and death situations was nothing compared to the trust she was putting in the Savior's hands that night.

Regina wanted it all.

She wanted to give herself over to the Savior and wanted her to do the same. She wanted Emma's trust and love, unconditionally. She wanted her vulnerability. But she knew the woman had trust issues of her own. Her vulnerability frightened her. Her willingness to give herself over to Regina scared her, and so she resisted.

Grabbing the Savior's hair, she pulled her back and away, opening up Emma's pale throat to view.

"Do you trust me, Emma?"

"Yes, my Queen!" The reply was breathless as hands grabbed the edge of the counter to keep balance.

"I want more than your companionship, Emma Swan. I want your loyalty. Your dedication. I want your trust."

Emma pulled against Regina's grip so she could meet her impassioned gaze and said, "I trust you."

Realizing the words uttered were the truth, Regina pulled the blonde into a fiery kiss. Lifting the Savior up onto the counter, the dishes from their dinner crashed to the floor. Startled by the loud clatter, the Sheriff broke their embrace and exclaimed, "Regina!?"

Hovering inches from a flushed cheek, Regina smirked and replied, "Mommy's got you."

"But," the blonde tried to protest, her worry focused on the mess on the floor.

Taking a dimpled chin, Regina drew back the Savior's attention and reassured, "I have magic, Emma. It will be like it never happened before you know it." Another twist of her fingers and the plates were mended and stacked in the sink; then hands resumed exploring Emma's form. Sliding up nude thighs, Regina gripped a cotton covered hip, then leaned in and kissed the younger woman with a possession she hadn't known existed.

When breathing became an issue, Regina's hands slid over the tops of Emma's thighs, opening them as they moved up, and asked, "How do you feel about me touching you?"

With an audible gulp, Emma nodded her head in total agreement with whatever plan the Mayor had.

"Have you forgotten how to speak, little Swan?"

"No," Emma replied tentatively.

Thumbs grazed the cotton covered jewel at the apex of Emma's thighs, and she gasped, "Please…"

"Do you want this?"

"Yes!"

"Then answer me, now. How do you feel about me touching you?"

"I need it!"

With a devious chuckle, Regina pressed a little harder into the blonde's sex and replied, "Need is a strong word, darling."

With a slight squeeze of her knees around Regina's hips, Emma moaned, "It's accurate…"

Slipping under the cotton barrier into Emma's warmth, Regina's fingers explored the wet evidence of her arousal. "My needy little girl."

"Oh, Regina!"

"Do you ache for me, Emma?"

"Yes!"

"Does it hurt?"

"Ye-yes, Mommy."

Teasing the Savior's clit, she slowly circled the inner folds of her sex, "Do you want Mommy to make it feel good, baby?"

"P-please?"

Without further hesitation, purposeful fingers found their way to the blonde's opening. Slipping inside, Emma let out a long satisfied groan before rolling her hips against Regina's hand.

"You like that, do you?"

With a vigorous nod of her head, a shaky voice pleaded, "More, Mommy, please?"

"Oh, my little Swan is greedy as well as needy, is she?"

With another silent nod of Emma's head, Regina replied, "Very well." Positioning herself so she could add another finger, she watched as Emma moved to accommodate. She looked beautiful, leaning back, arching her back, mouth open, eyes closed, thighs wide, and Regina said as much, "You are perfect, just like this, Emma."

Blushing, the blonde chuckled, trying not to let the discomfort with how the compliment made her feel distract her away from the feeling Regina created between her thighs.

Stroking hard into Emma's wet sex, Regina cooed, "You are my perfect little girl."

The words hit the blonde hard, and seconds later, her orgasm followed, causing her to buck wildly against the Mayor's hand. When the convulsions ceased and the ability to speak returned to the Savior, she replied, "I am yours, Mommy."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's it kids! This is how I'm ending this one, so I hope you liked it :)


End file.
